


different

by suhoya



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Free! Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's been thinking about something for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	different

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3580301#cmt3580301
> 
> This is my first free fic (and sourin) so expect lots of disappointment!! yay. also unbeta'd. anyway hope you like it. thanks for reading <3

The best two swimmers of Samezuka are to leave the pool after everyone else. The last practice’s been harder than usual; prelims are getting closer and Rin can’t help himself but to be the strictest captain ever. Not that anyone’s complained –well, Momo has.

It’s past 10pm. Sousuke and Rin hit their dorm quickly, completely exhausted and eager to have a cold shower and eat something before falling onto their bunk beds. Sousuke manages to win the spot and goes inside the shower first. Rin growls in defeat and lies on his mattress, waiting for his turn. He wishes Sousuke wouldn’t take long.

He doesn’t realize how many minutes have passed, but Sousuke’s voice wakes him up from a lax dreamy state. The captain opens his drowsy eyes into the view of his childhood friend, standing opposite him with only his boxers on. He’s drying his hair with a towel in a way Rin could’ve sworn has seen before in commercials. Or so he thinks.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet. Or the sheets will stink.”

Rin frowns angrily and kicks him with his right foot, as he usually does when Sousuke is joking around. However, this time Sousuke is actually facing him, so instead of kicking his butt, his foot lands on something quite… softer.

Sousuke winces at the sudden contact, his towel falling to the floor and his hands covering his crotch.

“Fuck, Rin!”

“Oh my god,“ Rin stands up in a rush after realizing what he’s just done.

“Damn. You. And your leg,”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

“Yeah, I know I know. You can’t get rid of your silly old habit of kicking me.” Sousuke remarks. He’s rubbing himself slowly now, most of the hurt gone.

“I—um—“

Rin can’t avert his eyes from Sousuke. He kind of freezes in place, suddenly aware of his friend’s hand circling motion. The shape of his cock is more than visible, and he wonders since when it’s been that… big? He feels his mouth heavy and hot from just the thought of it.

“Rin?” 

Rin closes their distance, and draws his hand down Sousuke’s groin. It’s warm, and Rin doesn’t lose any time in rubbing along the shape of his friend’s dick.

“I’m… sorry,” he repeats for the last time, his breathe tickles Sousuke’s ear, which makes him shiver gently.

Sousuke rests his cheek on Rin’s head, letting the pleasure he’s starting to feel deep down travel all over his body. Rin’s pulse is becoming more erratic, and his heavy breathing more noticeable.

“First you kick me… and then… you tease me… I can’t figure you out, Rin,” Sousuke is searching for his friend’s eyes. When they face each other, Rin’s vision is blurred with expectation.

“Will you let me,”

“Let you what?” Sousuke looks puzzled, and kisses Rin’s mouth as an answer to his own question.

Rin deepens the kiss, slides his tongue in, licks all over Sousuke’s mouth. His moans get lost among wet sounds, and his cock is getting harder the more contact he pleases himself with.

After he finds he’s tasted Sousuke’s lips long enough, Rin moves his hand from Sousuke’s hip to below his navel, searching for the hem of his boxers, groping for his way inside. Sousuke starts to realize what Rin’s after, and just stares at him, their difference in height granting him a very nice view of Rin’s chest under the long cleavage tank top he’s wearing.

Rin is now looking down as well and slowly slips down Sousuke’s boxers to the floor, letting his cock show fully for the first time. It’s half erect, which doesn’t back Rin off at all, on the contrary, it makes him grin with determination. He grabs the length of it and starts to give a smooth massage that makes Sousuke’s body shake.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asks in a low tone, the sound of his words travelling down between their bodies.

“Part of it, yeah,” Rin admits. He now guides his friend towards the bed and pushes him in order to sit down. Sousuke obeys.

“And what’s the other part?” he asks in a mischievous way it only fuels Rin’s desire.

“Well—,“ he begins, while dropping to his knees and gather in the spot where Sousuke’s knees are waiting for him. “I actually—I’ve been wondering for a long time.”

“…Yeah?” 

“Wondering how it would feel to suck you off.”

Sousuke feels his eyes go wider and his heart stops for a second. He swears his heart stopped for a second, maybe two, maybe three. But he manages to breathe in.

“You know I’ve been with other guys before,” Rin continues, and that reminder doesn’t sound really pleasant to Sousuke’s ears. “But you’re different.”

“I am,” that, he can assure. Of course he’s different. He’s Rin’s friend. And a lot more.

“Special. Unique.”

“Are you gonna do it at all or just keep complimenting me?” 

Rin chuckles and shortens the distance between his face and Sousuke’s groin. His erection is well visible now, and he looks at it, tentatively gives a few strokes. He’s seen Sousuke naked many times, but to see it so close… He can feel his mouth salivate as a welcome. He doesn’t lose any more time and starts to lick from the base upwards. It must be the rests of soap’s essence what he’s tasting, and it also smells nice. He then gets to the tip and sucks, sucks hard, and that’s when Sousuke clinches his eyes in response and lets out a moan. Rin continues, sliding his lips down his length again, looking for any spot he might have not savored, and rubs his tongue alongside his fingers.

When he feels Sousuke’s cock is wet and coated with saliva everywhere, he looks back at Sousuke, who is staring at him with full expectation, heavily aroused. Rin’s eyes travel from his face down to his bare and toned chest, to his abs, to the smooth trail of hair on his lower stomach, and back to his cock. Yes, it’s all ready.

“Please, last long enough, okay?” he asks, and Sousuke’s not really sure if he’ll be able to.

Rin resumes what he started seconds ago, and sucks hard on the top, rolling his tongue around. He looks like a kid devouring his favourite lollipop, Sousuke thinks, unable to drift away his gaze on his friend. He keeps sucking in, until more than half disappears in his mouth. Sousuke’s never felt his cock so hot and slick, it’s a new sensation so intense that he has to grip the sheets with his hands.

And finally, Rin finds his own pace and rhythm, and keeps bobbing his head up and down, filling his mouth with as much as possible of Sousuke. It’s thick and rough, even though he’s tried to lubricate it previously, the hardness still rubs his lips and inner walls of his mouth in a way that it starts to bring tears to his eyes. But that doesn’t stop him, not when he’s barely started what he wanted for so long. He hums as he goes down even further, almost all the length inside, and he can feel the tip hitting his throat. That vibration travels directly to Sousuke, and he moans in a low voice, and crashes his back onto the mattress. He can’t get up, it’s too much for him, and he can’t keep his hands still, not when Rin is almost choking on his dick and acts like everything’s fine.

“Rin… Rin—“

Sousuke puts his hands on Rin’s head, and as gently as possible, tries to make him look at him. Rin lifts up his face, half his friend’s cock still in his mouth. He lets it out slowly with an obscene sound, and smirks. Sousuke’s stuck in place; he’s never seen such an expression from Rin. His cheeks are flushed red, his usual thin lips are now almost twice their size in a glossy dark pink colour. But what catches Sousuke off-guard is his bright eyes, with little tears stuck in the corners. He can tell just by looking that Rin’s just as aroused as he is.

“Are you—fine with this? Doesn’t hurt?”

“I’m more than fine. Don’t worry and don’t interrupt me,” Rin responds, touching sensitively Sousuke’s thigh. 

“I’m—dying here, Rin, don’t do this to me.”

“Good,” Rin smiles to himself, and takes Sousuke’s hand to the back of his head, and places it there. “Help yourself.”

Sousuke thinks it’s a terrible idea, to give him such control over him. But Rin’s mouth is back on track, sucking up and down, and twisting his tongue inside, it only drives Sousuke more over the edge. So, in the end, who’s controlling who?

Rin has been carrying his own ache down his crotch, desperately in need to be addressed. But he knows himself, and he knows there’s no better way to get him off than to let him do his work. And it’s resulting in a wet drop on his pants and several twitches from his cock every time he drags his mouth along Sousuke’s shaft, and listening to his heavy panting just makes it burn more.

“Ah—Rin—I’m—“ Sousuke suddenly says in a hoarse voice, between moans he can’t hide anymore. Even his hand betrays him, and pulls Rin by his hair.

Rin whines. “Wait,” he wraps his hand around Sousuke’s cock, stops from moving. “Don’t come yet,”

“Are you fucking with me,” he grunts. Seriously, how much longer is he going to drive him crazy?

“Idiot, I’m not. Just—“ Rin replies and sucks again, only the tip, circling the slit with his tongue, and Sousuke’s thinking of just punching him in the face. “Come inside.”

In other situation, Sousuke might have said no, might have rejected his friend’s tempting offer. But there’s Sousuke, barely holding himself any longer, and he gives in, he lets Rin wrap himself once more around his leaking cock, taking him deeper than before, and he surrenders to the sensation building up. He hears Rin’s erratic bobbing and panting as well, and he knows he’s there, his orgasm arrives in fast spurts inside Rin’s mouth, who quickly swallows and takes out Sousuke’s cock to let the last drops fall on his lips and chin with a tightened grip.

Sousuke’s lying on the bed, feeling with extra tons of weight, and he has to wait some seconds in order to be able to support himself on his elbows and take a look at Rin. When he does, he sees his friend’s face covered with semen and smiling.

“Fuck, Rin, seriously—what are you,”

Rin grabs Sousuke’s hand to his face and traces the rest of come with his fingers. The sticky substance is dripping and he brings them to his mouth, licking and sucking them until they’re cleaned again. He licks his lips finally, and stands up right before sitting on Sousuke’s lap.

“So, did you like it?”

“Like hell I did.” Sousuke looks down and hovers Rin’s crotch with his hand. He slips it inside his boxers and finds it’s soaked and sticky.  
“What the fuck, Rin, you soiled your pants by yourself?”

“I might have, but you helped as well, you know. In your own way,” he answers and presses his lips on his neck softly.

“I didn’t know you were like this,” Sousuke admits.

“You still need to know more about me, Sousuke,” Rin whispers, kissing his skin. “This is only the start.”

Sousuke hides a smile stuffed by Rin’s hair. He wraps his arms around him tightly, feeling him closer than he’s ever been to him.

_If this is the start, I can’t imagine how the ending will be._


End file.
